From Both Sides of the Forest
by eumimont
Summary: Catra writes a letter for Adora full of repressed feelings. Trusting Scorpia, she dictates everything she wants to say without noticing the letter has been edited and that the message Adora receives is not the one intended. (Available on AO3)
1. A Warning

From Both Sides of the Forest

Chapter I:

A Warning

"Adora, a Jewish brat with the luck of the Irish. That's what you seem to be. Whenever you turn your head, it's obvious that your nose is a strange one. I don't like it. I hate it. Both you and your big nose should scram. You think you're the best, but you aren't. I am and will always be number one.

Sincerely, Catra."

"Gotcha."

"Did you write down everything, Scorpia?"

"Erm, something like that," she murmured. "Yeah!"

Catra raised a brow in doubt before hurriedly walking towards the other, murmuring in moody gibberish as she did so. "Lemme look at that."

Scorpia shook her head and giggled, keeping the letter far from the cat's reach. "No need to worry about that, Commander! You can count on me. Besides, it would take too much of your time. You made me take notes for somethin'."

At this, the feline huffed before nodding.  
"Fine. But you better make sure that she gets to hear every single word. She has tiny ears, so make it happen."

With a small smile, Scorpia began to make her way towards the mailbox. Suddenly, Entrapta came sprinting to the office. Her agility made her perform precise movements on her keyboard, all with the help of her short and stubby fingers. Catra saw this and was immediately fueled with anxiety, her ears twitching slightly.

"I don't get how you understand that thing."

Entrapta glanced back at her commander and smiled broadly.

"They're patterns. It's very simple, actually. The trick of it is in the-"

"I didn't ask for a tech lesson." The feline drew herself closer to the desk, her eyes wandering around each button, big and small. Her gaze was then planted on the glass window, taking in the peaceful view.

The princess brushed off the brash interruption, intrigued by her boss's observations. Her hair helped in placing herself next to Catra.

"This is a very fascinating place, indeed. I've noticed all sorts of strange and interesting things since the first day I got here."

Catra chuckled. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"The bed section. It's always two bunk beds per block. Why not use the top bunk for the first block? The one on the bottom has drawings on its walls. They look like hieroglyphics."

Catra froze for a moment, her gaze becoming tense. Her brows furrowed as she controlled her claws from unsheathing, knowing well just how intelligent the woman next to her proved to be. If it were not for her being Entrapta, she very well would have slashed the nearest wall down.

She took a few more seconds to muster up an answer, keeping her head still. She sighed. "The bottom bunk is more comfortable. The top one has its springs

broken."

Entrapta nodded, content with the reply. "Now you sleep by yourself."

Sighing, the feline started to look at her own reflection. "Yes," her eyes were half-lidded, "Now I sleep by myself."

As Entrapta opened her mouth to speak once more, Catra interrupted her yet again. She ran a palm across her own face. "Now, go. Keep playing with your buttons or whatever. I got things to take care of."

"Tears."

"Huh?" Catra turned her head to look at the princess, her stern gaze crashing against Entrapta's curious orbs.

"You're crying."

The commander shook her head, frowning deeply. "Look, you're still a princess. If I like you, it's 'cause you've proven yourself useful. Don't screw it up," she said in between closed teeth.

Still captivated by her own curiosity, Entrapta raised a brow. "What a bizarre woman you are. You possess a mask you never wear and you're obsessed with the enemy."

"And you let your pigtails drag you across the floor. Don't make me do the same."

Just as things were becoming tense, Scorpia bursted through the door in a joyous manner.

"Commander!" She chirped, making an entrance. "I delivered the letter. Permission to take a break."

"Permission granted. Take Entrapta with you." Catra ordered, her eyes drowned in newfound anger.

The scorpion woman gleefully took Entrapta alongside with her. "Don't keep working with an empty stomach, boss!" She shouted before exiting the room.

Catra pretended to ignore the duo, looking back against the glass once again. Within her solitude, she found peace. She placed her forehead against the wall, observing the Horde.

"Adora." She murmured. "This should have been your kingdom, not your war zone. You've made a grave mistake. I hope you're regretting it."

From the other side of the Whispering Woods, there she was. Adora, observing the barely illuminated landscape before her through a purple-tinted crystal.

"Catra," the blonde whispered, for she was yearning. And above all, missing her dearly beloved. The only thing she missed from that wretched place.

Rushed and anxious steps filled the halls of Bright Moon. Lavender and shimmering curls bounced with each step. The door to Adora's room opened with a big and thunderous noise, making her step away from the crystal with a jump.

"There's a letter here for you and I don't like it one bit."

Adora furrowed her brows and extended her hand, waiting for Glimmer to hand it over. When she did, Adora looked at the envelope. The handwriting was unrecognizable. The address simply read: Bright Moon Castle, for She-Ra. It didn't carry a stamp, only a punch out of strange symbols that legalized its delivery. The blonde opened the correspondence and unwrapped the bends, commencing to read out loud.

"Dear Adora, you look like a jewel. When I see you, it's obvious how strange your beauty is. I like it. I love it. Both you and your nose are a big deal. You are number one, I like being number two. Sincerely, Catra. xoxo"

It took a couple of seconds for Adora to close her mouth and stop reading with her eyes wide-open. She was left speechless, eyes filling with accumulated tears that wouldn't fall just yet.

Glimmer broke the silence. "Why does it talk about your nose?"

After biting her lip and blinking away the tears, she tried drying them before they fell from the chin to the letter. She then looked at the purple-haired princess.

"I don't know. It says here 'Jewish gal with the luck of… ', I can't make out that last bit, it's crossed out. I don't understand this letter."

Her friend sat on the border of the plain and hard bed. She became thoughtful. "It's just that… that's not something Catra would write."

Adora responded rushedly, "But it is. Just not something you would expect from present day; it's something the Catra I knew would say."

Glimmer doubted the possibility that in any universe the feline wouldn't be such a cold-hearted witch. She didn't comment, but swallowing those words felt sour on her tongue.

"You're going to go visit her, aren't you?"

Adora nodded.

"And you're not gonna let anybody go with you?"

"No."

"And my mom is going to take care of spreading the news that you're crazy."

The blonde turned around, groaning. The gesture reminded her of the cat she left home.

"Look, Glimmer. With all the respect I have for your mother, I only hope she can return it. I need to talk to Catra, even if it costs me my reputation."

The princess looked at her with all the hatred she felt for the infamous commander. This provoked another groan out of Adora, this time with more frustration.

"Adora," murmured the princess. "Take care."

The blonde flashed her a smile and without thinking, grabbed her sword. She walked out of the room and sauntered around the hallways of the palace with a face full of determination and wearing her heart on her sleeve. As soon as she stepped on the grass, she thought about the violet colors, which would be the image she would miss as soon as she entered the forest, practicing the things she would say to her sweet torment once she saw her.

The transition between kingdom and forest was a drastic one, loneliness and an avalanche of hypnotizing winds hugging Adora. It was just past sunset, the trip was expected to be long and tedious, but with her nervousness, it was incredible how small the forest felt. Each step felt like a leap of faith. She would start meditating whether to come back home or not from time to time.

What valid excuse do I have? How do I tell this woman that I don't want to come back? I will keep breaking her heart until all that remains are sharp, broken pieces.

Her mind filled up with questions and comments that with each minute that passed made her want to run back to the arms of Bright Moon. She didn't remember the warmth of being close to the Horde. She didn't remember that the forest became deeper and fuller with torments within each centimeter less from arriving to that place.

The closer she got, the more shaky her hands became. It wasn't fear, Adora had always been brave and She-Ra would protect her. It was complete and utter nervousness. It was the heavy reminders that began to bounce off of each branch. It was the old echoes of heavy memories that should have been locked out many years ago.

"Adora," the wind whispered. The woman fell on her knees, sobbing. She cried because she knew the words she would hear next. "I love you."

It was the rough and deep voice that lulled her to sleep when she was young and tormented her as an adult. The whispered voice of what she craved and missed the most since she left. That excruciating voice that belonged to whom she thought would always be there for her.

Adora opened her mouth to answer but the echo changed, imitating her voice, and replied: "I love you too, Catra."

The echoes became worse and augmented in intensity. Within memories and tears, Adora crossed the frontier, arriving to the docks of reality. When she stepped on the last dying leaf of the forest, she became aware that in there Catra still moaned out her name. But back in the Horde, it was far from the same. The blonde swore she felt a shiver that went up her feet, caressed her back, and reached her neck.

Inside the fogged castle, there stood a shivering feline. She knew not of the reason why she felt her skin crawl from her feet to her neck. Soon enough, it would become crystal-clear.


	2. A Visit

A Visit

Before she knew it, Adora appeared face-to-face with the entrance to the Horde's headquarters. The guards immediately recognized her, wary about the sword in her hand. Cautiously, they formed a circle around her.

"State your reasons for being here and no one gets hurt." A guard spoke firmly.

The intruder snatched the small earpiece off of the guard, speaking directly and cynically into the device.

"My name is Adora, as you all know." Her tone was pointed. "I received a letter from this place and I must speak to the person who wrote it."

She took out the slightly crumpled letter, the guards taking notice of the legitimate stamp. "Who sent it?" The same guard inquired.

"Catra." The blonde replied, her voice practically dripping off venom.

The guards looked at one another, only to give a slight nod afterwards. They opened the doors for Adora, still keeping a watchful eye on her. She interacted with no one else, the others merely looking at her. After all, Adora knew exactly where to find Catra. That is, if she was even the same person to begin with.

She climbed up the stairs until she reached the Fright Zone. For the first time in her lifetime, the name of said place rang true. She was indeed frightened. The blonde walked along the corridors, which were shrouded by walls made out of cold steel. She then arrived to an iron door, a keypad with a red light bulb turned on being right next to it. Adora typed in the password she's known for so long, practically ingrained into her psyche.

The light bulb glowed a bright green, opening the door to reveal the sleeping figure of the woman she achingly missed. The other was snuggled up on the bottom bunk, just like always.

Adora dared not to speak a single word. She awaited a warning of some sort, or at least an insult thrown at her. But alas, the blonde carefully sneaked towards the bed. A soft and pained sigh flew from her lips, tears streaming down her cheeks once more.

Her wailing began slow and quiet, looking at the room through her foggy vision. The other beds were empty, since there was one hour left before the scheduled time for sleep. Her eyes kept roaming the area before focusing on the wall next to Catra's bed. The drawings they had of each other's faces there were both slashed. This only made Adora cry harder, her tears dropping down on the resting feline without neither of them noticing.

The cycle continued until Adora couldn't bare it any longer. And so she laid next to Catra on the bed, hugging her from behind as tightly as she could. The attempted embrace felt empty. Catra would not comply. It wasn't until Adora's sobs became audible, that the brunette took notice. Her ears twitched and flickered, followed by her stretching. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Not a second passed before Catra became aware of her surroundings, alarmed by the sight of an arm wrapped around her.

She let out a scream, leaping off the bed. Adora's arms drooped down onto the bed, still sobbing.

"Adora?!" Catra's eyes widened as her pupils dilated. Within the darkness of the room, Adora was well-camouflaged. However, her warmth and scent easily gave her away.

"Hey."

The feline began to gently rub her own eyes, opening them to see if she was hallucinating or not. "...What are you doing here?"

Adora glanced over at the tarnished drawings, avoiding eye contact with the other. "You sent me a letter."

"And?"

"It says many things. Many eye-opening things."

Catra smiled at seeing her nemesis cry. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Adora simply nodded.

"I'm glad."

The blonde sat up along the edge of the bed, looking at her with piercing eyes. "You're glad I'm hurting?"

Catra merely shrugged. "As if you would care if I was on the same boat. In fact, I like your pain. We're both just as rotten." She gave her a fake smile.

The commander pretended to be alright. To be strong. But despite this, her instincts were telling her to run to Adora and hold her, kiss her and wipe her tears away. She frowned slightly, angered by her own thoughts.

Adora dried her cheeks. "You're confusing me, Catra. You're telling me one thing, but writing another. Give it to me straight."

"What else do you want me to say? That letter is as honest as it gets. Signed, sealed and delivered. What do I do now? Write it in stone?"

"You're lying."

Catra hissed, shaking her head profusely before letting out a cackle. "I haven't lied. That letter tells you everything I've never told you in person. And I would've done it ages ago just to see the pathetic look on your face as you'd read it."

The blonde was very nearly about to take out her sword. "Then why do you treat me like garbage?"

A big smile was plastered on Catra's face, satisfied with what she was about to say: "Because that's exactly what you are."

Adora took in a big breath, attempting to ignore the lowly insult. "Catra, your letter tells me otherwise."

"Wow. You really do think you're better than the rest of us, huh? Always expecting everyone to start worshipping you."

"Why aren't you being clear with me? I came all the way over here just to see you." Adora's eyes squinted slightly, looking angrily at Catra.

"To see me?" The feline laughed. "The fact that you're here means nothing to me. You're just a nuisance."

At this, Adora took out her sword and threw it onto the bed. This caught Catra's attention. "Look, I'm tired of your games. You either tell me the truth or I'll march out of here and see you on the battlefield. Stop being a coward."

The offer was a no brainer for Catra. She was willing to do whatever it took to keep Adora far away from her, but memories of She-Ra's image upon seeing the sword made her doubt that thought. Perhaps, she could somehow save Adora and persuade her to leave her ridiculous role as a princess if she spoke clearly. Perhaps, perhaps.

"Look." Adora said calmly, given that Catra's full attention was already on her. "These," she flexed, her muscles being proudly out in the open. "— were a reward after years of punching down every sack I could get my hands on. But these…" She signaled to the markings that adorned the side of her ribcage and waist. "These were gifts from you. Or rather, punishments. Cold, cold punishments. You've turned into a monster."

Catra's gaze was set ablaze, her lips twisted from pure anger. She wanted to say a lot, but everytime she opened her mouth, Adora kept chugging coal onto hellfire. Catra found herself dizzy amongst Adora's newfound, yet aggravating wisdom. She wondered just how someone so empty-headed could sound so self-aware.

"A monster?" Catra repeated, her tone full of indignation. She lost sight of any concentration she had.

"My point is that you're not the same person I knew from back then."

"Adora." Catra's smile slowly returned. "I will never be that foolish girl I once was. Ever since you left, I've discovered a new side of me. One I should've let loose years ago. I deserve to be the best. I don't know how you convinced me to think otherwise."

"It's because you loved me."

Catra's silence lasted longer than the blonde's patience.

Adora sighed. "It was a mistake to come here. You'll never change. You're gonna die alone, Catra. You and your pride are the only things you have left."

The feline let out a broken yell, overwhelmed with emotions. "You think you're so goddamn perfect! I'm sick of you. It's about time I end this."

Without a second thought, Catra grabbed hold of the sword from the bed and pointed the tip just underneath Adora's chin. The shorter woman smiled, the sword's glint mirrored onto her dilated pupils. Her brows very nearly touched from how furrowed they were, her freckles getting lost in the sea of wrinkles that appeared with the more she tensed her face.

"Catra…" Adora whimpered out of fear, her voice coming off shakier than she would've liked. "Don't do anything you're gonna regret."

Catra began to climb the bed, lowering the sword onto it.

"Hey, Adora." Her voice was sinister. "I don't regret anything I do. And trust me, I'll make this a night we'll never forget."

Suddenly, she grabbed the blonde by the waist and pinned her below. Adora felt the base of her sword press against her lower back. Catra then placed both of her thighs on each side of the bed, topping the other woman.

"Catra." Adora said in a hoarse whisper.

"Hmm." The feline murmured. "Foolish girl. What are you gonna do now? One bad slip, and the weapon gets your head." This was followed by a laugh.

Adora whined and stared at the top bunk's springs to avoid the two-colored blazing gaze. She saw how neat and tidy they were, almost as if they were brand new. She compared them to how she thought the bottom bunk's springs would look, given the many years of passionate love-making that would ensue.

Adora didn't move, for she knew that a firm no would suffice and Catra would immediately let her go. But such wasn't the case. Adora missed her far too much.

The brunette took a moment to examine the woman under her, making sure that Adora was agreeing upon doing this. As much as she forced the façade that she hated her, she needed to know if Adora was actually enjoying herself.

"Yes?" Catra asked, trying not to break from her toughened demeanor.

Adora spent a few seconds trying to figure out what that meant, but then quickly moaned out a: "Yes."

With that, Catra spread Adora's legs apart. Their bodies then sculpted comfortably, both women engulfed in each other's warmth. The heat forming between their thighs only intensified the moment.

Adora arched her back, closing her eyes. "Oh, God."

The feline hid her face against Adora's neck, letting out a muffled moan. Little by little, she began pulling her lover's shirt off. Adora helped her, tossing it across the floor. Catra traced her tongue downwards, reaching her chest and the tops of her pale breasts.

"Adora." Catra cooed in a seductive tone. "If you stay with me, there's no reason for this to end."

Biting her lip, the blonde opened her eyes a little. "I can't."

Her words made Catra lift her head. "Adora. You're an idiot." She then grabbed the blonde's hips again, lifting her up and smashing her down, the action putting Adora on the verge to have the edge of the sword scratch her lower back.

"Agh! You monster!"

"But you like it." Catra teased. "You keep coming back for more."

"You're one to talk. You'll never stop wanting me." Using her strength, Adora grabbed hold of Catra's wild hair, turning her around so that she would be on top. She pinned the feline beneath her. "You're obsessed with me."

The feline hissed, grabbing Adora's rear as tightly as she could. The blonde moaned slightly at Catra clawing on her skin.

"You're a bad habit, I admit. But I can live without you. It's what I've been doing all this time. Look at me." Catra raised a brow, the sword practically becoming part of the bed at that point. "I'm better than ever."

"Oh, please." Adora looked her up and down. "Stop being so cold with me!" A small pause passed by, Adora's hand cupping the feline's cheek. "I love you, Catra."

With a deep sigh, Adora stood up. She looked directly into Catra's eyes while taking off her own pants. Catra was left hypnotized by the blonde's snake-like movements.

"If only you lost that ugly pride, you would realize that our relationship is not completely lost," she said in unison to unhooking her bra.

Catra's pupils dilated with intensity, her eyelids heavy. Adora got on top of her again but the brunette did not protest in the absolute slightest. She looked at her anxiously from below. The need to devour her was feverish, just as it always used to be.

"I love touching you," she replied. "That, I do." Pride left her eyes the second she saw Adora's face become a gradient of reds. She wore a shy smile, surprising the other as it kept growing. "...I will admit that I miss you."

This encouraged Adora, confirming that the letter was Catra's rushed attempt at catching her attention before making up.

She decided to make a bold offer to the wicked feline. "Instead of fighting, why don't we make love?"

Catra raised her brows and placed her hands on Adora's hips. She caressed them slowly, sensually, delighted. The feline showed weakness for the first time in months. Her breath got shaky and rough, her chest heavy. She grumbled nonsenses as she positioned herself comfortably under Adora.

Adora smiled, her eyes gleaming. For a moment she put away the hard tension between them. "I love you more than you think," she confessed. "I've known that for some time now. And there's so much more to it. I took quizzes and everything!"

The sudden statement surprised the other, making her laugh. "You took quizzes?"

"Yeah! 'Are you gay?' quizzes. They have these interactive thingamajigs back in Bright Moon where you can search all sorts of stuff."

Catra laughed harder. "What'd you get?"

Adora took her sweet time in replying, laughing a bit. Her laugh was jocky. "Full-on gay."

The reply made Catra blast off laughing. "Well, that's something I can agree with. What do you think I would get?"

Adora suppressed her excitement to see Catra show this fun side of her. Slowly, but surely. Biting her lip and hiding a smile, she answered: "A total angsty lesbian. I looked it up on a dictionary. It's a frustrated and moody woman."

The feline ended up chuckling lightly. "You're so cute," she said, forgetting about all her troubles for just a moment.

There were a couple of silent seconds where all that could be heard was the shuffling of their bodies on the bed. Adora laid down next to Catra, ignoring the pain of the hilt of the sword pressing against her scratched waist.

"... Hey, Adora?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me. I want to celebrate the new year with you."

The offer was far too romantic to have come from Catra's lips, but it did. It filled Adora with happiness, reminding her of how they would celebrate it together, no matter what. "Really?" she asked, full of excitement.

"Yes, really. Like old times. Just you and me."

"I would love that." Adora turned her head, seeing Catra's smile widen.

The catwoman cupped the princess' cheeks, kissing her. It was a slow and lustful kiss. And just like inside the First Ones' temple, both women remembered the memories of the good times and their love, right there, became passionate and stronger.

Seconds passed and Catra broke the kiss for just a moment, murmuring:

"...This isn't because I like you or anything."


End file.
